


Perfect Puncture

by LadyFry



Category: Toontown Online
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-20
Updated: 2016-12-20
Packaged: 2018-09-09 23:12:52
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 584
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8916814
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyFry/pseuds/LadyFry
Summary: All Mazey wants to do is be intimate with her Lawbot bf, and the feeling is mutual with Lance with his toon gf. It's just gonna be weird with a manhood that's... pointy. How will they feel about this?





	

**Author's Note:**

> This is a toon x cog fic. If you are bothered by this topic then now is the time to click away. The characters in this fiction are adults.

"Ah..--Oh... oh my goodness..."

Lancelot sighed uncomfortably.

"It's.. it's a bit...ahhh, I know...It's not..."

Mazey shook her head. "Ah no no! It's just that... well.. it may have the shape of one but.. by the looks of it, it doesn't look sharp at all.. it's more of.. a point to it than..a...cutting.. edge?" she squeaks out very strained like.

Lance metallically groaned and lowered his head in embarrassment by the truth in that statement. Mazey gasped and instantly felt guilty once she realized what he said.

"Oh--! Darling I'm so sorry...!! I-I shouldn't have let that come out that way I mean...-"

"It's fine. I'm only needing your clarification because I've never used this part of my body for actions such as... this," he gestured as he glanced down at his and her position. "Are you aware that this could hurt you?"

The mouse winced at the thought of her Backstabber's length destroying her organs. But she forced a smile.

"It's expandable, yes? It doesn't necessarily have to be that long. I-I-I know it's used for oil changing bu--"

"Please do not put emphasis on that," Lance interrupted in deep embarrassment, looking away flustered as the oil reached to his cheeks, making a darker shade of his tin color.

"This only makes me want to abort these actions even more. Why we both agreed to this is because of me. I cannot contain my lust. This disgusting emotion and yet I--"

The cog felt his lover's hand place tensely on his cheek.

"Lance... my love... it's alright."

"...Mazey--"

The toon leaned up and placed her lips sensually against the cog's, allowing her tongue to dance and caress his. A excited moan escaped from his lips, feeling incredibly hot as his hard drive began to run rapidly through his chest. His body temperature began to rise at a fast rate.  
Mazey slowly moved her hands around his torso, enjoying the feel of his muscularity that has been carved onto his chest. Lance wasn't a level 12 cog in no way, however he was built with a muscular body and Mazey wanted to search around for any associate sensors located on his pecs. 

When they finally broke off the kiss, they gasped and huffed as a bit a saliva stretched across from their lips. 

Lance, completely caught off gourd, panted heavily in lust gazing at Mazey in both lust and aggravation. 

"Y-You...Vixen..." he huffed huskily.

"Ahhh~ How can I help it when I'm under the covers with such a handsome figure such as yourself." She mused flirtatiously.

"Hmph~ When did you become such a sweet talker..?" The Backstabber mused, blushing deeply.

Mazey just smiled and stared upon with with dreamy eyes.

"Lance... you've.. done some changes for the past months, hardly living up to your classified name. I.. I trust you, and I know you wouldn't dare to hurt me. So please....I want feel you inside of me... so much..." she voice broke a bit at the end, hinting the level of her sexual arousal. She glanced downward at his object and bit her bottom lip.

The cog observed her reaction and stifled a laugh. He felt his member twitch wildly. It was obviously in a high state of arousal, so why kill the vibe?

 

"Hmm hmm hmm~ Well then.." he grinned mischievously and lowered his head chuckling darkly.

*SHING!*

"Let's not waste anymore precious time...and get down to business.." he cooed, lowering himself towards her entrance.

 

 

Fin.


End file.
